


Let Me Go

by GrayJedi11



Series: Let Me Go [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cussing, Demiboy Deceit | Janus Sanders, Depressed Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Sharing a Bed, Suicide Attempt, Truth or Dare, so many goddamn pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Logan's suicide attempt leaves him with long-lasting consequences. With the support of his partner and friends, he hopes he can heal.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Deceit & Logic | Logan, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Let Me Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746538
Comments: 23
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan attempts suicide, but his best friend and partner are there to try and stop him.

Logan stared at the beads of blood arising from his thighs and calves. He didn’t want this right now. He was all for self-harming at the moment, don’t get him wrong, but he didn’t want the blood. He wanted to hit his arms, his torso, his legs until they bruised black and blue.

But he didn’t have the energy for that.

To be fair, he didn’t have the energy for much of anything. He'd spent the night, and the morning, torturing himself, reminding himself of all the shitty things happening. All the people that hated him. He wished he would die. Other people did, too, according to his Tumblr ask box. But he'd still diligently go to high school when all he needed was a break, talk to his friends even when his depression made it tortuous to fake happiness, ignore the hate on his sexuality and romantic orientation.

He had friends that knew, though. Virgil, who had guessed, Janus, who had also guessed, Remus, who hadn't explicitly talked about it but had obviously guessed (they dropped hints whenever appropriate, or whatever appropriate for them was). They probably didn't think it was this bad, though.

Maybe he should die and they'd know without him having to tell them. He couldn't fucking talk anyway. No one cared about what he said. He hated what he said. 

He hated himself. 

Better fucking go to school then, not the time to be a disappointment.

He heaved himself to the bathroom, planning to stop the blood and nothing more. He checked the time. 7:43. He was going to be late. 

In the time Logan was willing to treat his cuts, (about two minutes) they didn't stop bleeding, but he didn't really care. He had black pants. 

Logan anxiously checked his watch throughout the bus ride, arriving four minutes after eight, late. He felt far worse than most days.

_For being late?_

Virgil greeted him when he walked into the building, but he was far too depressed to say much. His friend knew this was a warning sign, for despite Logan's often introverted or antisocial, even, personality, he was always polite, answering people. Always. 

"You doing okay, Lo?"

"Fine," he answered quickly and with tears forming, which he quickly wiped away, fake-cleaning his glasses.

Virgil knew not to push it, at least not now. If he asked him later, after he was calmer, he might be more open. 

The pair worked through their classes, Logan avoiding speaking at all costs (as well as doing his work, when he could) while Virgil tried his best to keep tabs on Logan's mood during their shared classes. 

Then lunch came.

Virgil figured Logan's mood was a bit better. If not ask him now, he might not get the chance. He had to make sure Logan was okay. 

The noise in the cafeteria was drowning when Remus slid in next to Logan, their boyfriend since sophomore year, and hugged his torso, pressing their legs against Logan's. Logan flinched them away, earning a concerned look from Virgil on the opposite booth. Logan shrugged it off, turning his attention to his partner who was now nuzzling his neck and gave them a head kiss.

"Lo? You okay? You usually say stuff, babe."

Virgil stayed behind when the other two headed to get lunch. Logan got it to follow the school rules, while Remus just got it because it was shit (and was also easily mixed together). Virgil prepped himself to confront Logan before he saw it. 

Blood. There was blood on Logan's leg. 

Shit. 

"Logan, is your leg okay?"

He froze sliding into his seat, hand reaching seemingly to feel the exposed part of his ankle, panic emerging on his face before he wiped his hand and attempted to act normally. 

"It's nothing, Virgil. I'm fine."

"You sure, babe?" Shit. Now Remus is worried too. 

"I-I'm fine, really. Really."

Neither tablemates were convinced.

"Lo, I need to see your leg."

_You're so fucking stupid. You could have prevented this. Cleaned it and wrapped it, maybe? Too little energy for that, too?_

"Please, Lo. I need to make sure you're okay."

_I fucking hate you, Logan._

He reluctantly pulled the dark, bloodied fabric from his calves. This revealed several long cuts that seemed to be still bleeding slightly, and whose blood stained most of his leg. 

Virgil stared, almost in fear, at the sight. "We need to get you to the nurse, wrap them up."

"No."

"Logan, please."

"No. They're fine. I don't need to treat them."

"Lo, they're gonna get infected." Remus took Logan's hand, who pulled it away.

"I don't care. I don't care what happens to them. They could fucking kill me. I don't care."

"Babe, it's hurting you."

"Pain is subjective. I'm gonna die anyway. Who fucking cares?" Irritation crept into Logan's eyes.

"Logan, you need to get help!" Virgil was close to tears.

"I don't want it!"

"Don't you want to be happy?"

"I'm not fucking good enough to be happy!"

"Logan, we both care about you so much! Janus too! You're an amazing person and you don't have yo feel this way. Please, let us help."

"No."

"We can't let you die from this!"

"I WANT TO FUCKING DIE, VIRGIL!"

He slumped back on the bench, shoving his pant leg down. Virgil had nothing else he could say to help Logan. Remus offered their hand to Logan, who at first refused it but then moved closer to them to receive a hug. He kissed Remus's cheek before leaving the booth and offering Virgil a hug as well. He took it before Logan left the booth entirely. 

"I'm sorry. I love you guys, too."

He walked over to Janus's table and presumably did the same thing.

"Logan?"

He didn't answer, but instead kept walking away. Virgil and Remus watched him as he left the cafeteria. The pair decided to follow him. 

Logan walked up the stairs faster than Virgil or Remus did. Up the stairs. Further up the stairs. And further. 

"Oh my god. Logan, wait!"

He ignored Virgil's pleas and began to run, Virgil following. Further until he reached the fence barring him and the roof. He climbed over it easily, while Virgil in his panic struggled to get his legs over. Remus offered their help, but not before Logan had reached the spot they couldn't see from there. 

"Logan, please," Virgil called in a last desperate attempt to get him to listen.

They ran up the stairs to the roof to find Logan already standing on the edge. 

Virgil ran faster than he ever had. 

Remus lagged behind, as their legs weren't as long as Virgil's. Still, they ran as fast as possible.

Logan knew he'd have to jump now. He drew in a last breath and stepped over.

Logan found himself in Virgil's arms, instead. His terrified face was beautiful. 

He remembered why he was there. He began squirming, trying to be released from Virgil's grip. 

"Let me go!"

"No, Logan."

"You'll fall too! I can't let you fucking die."

"Come back, please."

He continued to fight Virgil. Remus stepped in to take Logan by the torso, pulling him closer to solid ground. Remus was stronger than Virgil, but not Logan. Tears streamed down his face, his whole body reaching to be free. Remus held on, held on, they tried, they swear they tried-

“I love you.”

And Logan was free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logan is not dead, i can say that  
> just a disclaimer, i did research (i think) all i could about this stuff but it might still be wrong.

Logan was falling fast.

He gazed in his last few seconds at his friend and partner, their faces wrought with horror, sadness, and shock. He couldn’t tell if he regretted this or not. It was over, really over. Forever.

How does he even know he’ll die? From his previous research it seemed that there was only a 60 or 70 percent chance of death before him. Still, more than half.

He hoped he’d die.

He had little time to think before he hit the ground.

~~

“Virgil, I need you to calm down, we’re gonna be okay-”

“Logan’s gonna die Remus, and you want me to fucking calm down?”

Remus was just as scared as Virgil, but they needed to calm him down enough to get downstairs. “Please V, you’ve gotta come with me.” Their voice was shaky, but Virgil nodded, his hands shaking in front of his face as Remus led him down the stairs.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Um, yes, miss, our, our friend just committed- attempted suicide from the- the roof… We’re at 6433 Eastwater, the school.”

“We’re on our way.”

Remus led Virgil shakily out of the school to the front of the building where Logan had fell.

“I don’t wanna see him, I don’t wanna see him, Remus.”

The classes on that side seemed to have noticed their friend’s fall, for the street was filling up with students and other onlookers. Remus sat Virgil on the stairs and pushed their way through the crowd, yelling to everyone to stay far enough away and they’d already called an ambulance. The students did as they asked.

They approached Logan slowly, debating whether to check his pulse. They probably should check it, but part of them was absolutely terrified of what it might reveal.

Might as well.

They pressed two fingers to his wrist, incredibly relieved to feel a regular heartbeat through it. For now, Remus returned to comfort Virgil, who was still shaking. “It’s okay Virgil, I’m sure he’ll be okay.”

The ambulance arrived within a few minutes and due to the fact that it was a suicide attempt, they let Remus stay with Logan, in case he woke up and panicked. It would be helpful to have someone the patient knew.

Janus would drive Virgil to the hospital, who was in no state to do much of anything. The school had let them go since it was nearing the end of the day anyway, and even for the students in classes that had nothing to do with Logan, teachers were unlikely to do much until the end of the day.

Remus watched Logan’s breathing anxiously the entire way.

There wasn’t much they could do to diagnose or treat him along the way, but they could tell he had some broken bones. No injuries seemed immediately treatable, at least. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Remus met Virgil and Janus in the lobby and reassured them that Logan was, in all likelihood, going to be okay.

Hours seemed to stretch on forever before the group could see Logan. Virgil was mostly calmed down by Janus and Remus, though still jittery. 

"You doing alright, love?" Remus was the first to speak.

Logan looked down at his body, the multiple casts staring back up at him. 

"Emotionally," he paused to take in a shaky breath, "better. I don't know what's going to happen, though. They said my arm, ankle, calf and some ribs are broken," he said nodding to each respective body part, "and I have a spinal injury in the middle of my back. Thoracic. I'll- need a wheelchair. For a while, at least."

He looked distant and felt disconnected. So much had- and hadn't- happened. 

Remus took Logan’s hand gently, who squeezed back as much as he could without hurting his broken arm. He then turned his head to the other two people before him, noticing Virgil nearly curled in on himself. 

"Are you okay, Virgil? I'm sorry I did that to you, even knowing you'd probably be terrified."

"No, Logan, it's not your fault. I could have- I could have prevented this. If I’d- I'm sorry."

Remus intervened. “You guys can’t keep apologizing to each other, Logan’s doctors will prob’ly need to come back.”

The group bade farewell to Logan, who was told soon that he'd have to stay for about nine days, then be discharged in a manual wheelchair. Physical therapy might be able to regain his walking, but it was doubtful he'd do many violent sports or physically taxing activities again.

Consequences, he supposed.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was quick getting the hang of his wheelchair, though faced with the harsh reality of the struggles. The damage had affected his ability to balance and breathe, along with some lost control of his legs, but it would be easier to recover from than other injuries might have been.

He'd gotten lucky that the fall had given him a concussion and nothing more in that respect. His head had landed on the soft, damp ground created by rain in the early morning.

Logan certainly wasn't happier with his life, but it did give him a chance to notice what he missed. Kisses from Remus, debates with Virgil, even just little, funny, meaningless facts made his days a little better. Plus, he was willing to work at recovery, and goals can be a very healthy thing.

But for now, he had to get to school.

His mother had agreed to drive him (and had also started to send him to therapy) unless they found an easier way to do it. Buses had wheelchair sections, but it was tedious to get set up in them and get out, so it wasn't the best option at the moment. At least he had someone to care for him like that. 

So, right now, everything was okay. 

Today was the first day Logan would have to go to school. It was a struggle, figuring out the most efficient way to get in and out of the car, finding the best spot for the folded wheelchair, making it to school on time… 

This was his first real experience of regret.

_Maybe it would have even been better if you’d succeeded._

“Logie!” 

Remus ran up to Logan when he arrived at school and kissed him on the cheek.

Remus helped Logan to classes throughout the day, and they both became painfully aware of the lack of a working elevator. They arrived late to all their classes.

Weird, disapproving, or annoyingly sympathetic looks followed Logan all day. Hushed whispers sounded like everyone was shouting out to him. He felt like they hated him. 

Not the time. 

Remus made sure their boyfriend was doing okay as often as possible. Logan appreciated the comfort from them, but the words from other students were still hurtful.

Virgil was also there to comfort him, but he had problems of his own. Virgil tried to convince him it was okay, but he was depressed and hyperaware of how he might be hurting other people and didn't believe him. He was also paranoid that he was a burden on Remus, but reasoned that they had fewer stress or anxiety related problems and would tell him how they felt.

He hated the urge to cut. He was safe, happier. He had support. Why did he still want to ruin himself?

He knew why. The whispers and the looks; they would go away eventually. But in these moments they hurt Logan more than made him believe he was cared about. If only recovering was easy.

He set his head down against Remus’s soft torso, who was deep in conversation with Virgil. They wrapped their arm around Logan as they felt him cuddle up against them. For a moment lunch was how it had always been, until his gaze wandered back to the wheelchair it’d taken 15 minutes to get out of.

“I think ‘m gonna go to sleep, Remus.”

“Wanna skip class?”

“How dare you ask such a question.” His voice was muffled as he turned his face to Remus’s chest.

Remus always made Logan feel better. Even if it was merely their presence, they were a comfort to him. He wished school would let them be together alone more often. Nothing against Virgil or any of their other friends, but it was nice to just… be alone with them.

In avoidance of talking to Virgil, Logan texted Remus.

 **trash enby's lo-lo:** wanna come over later? the hospital’s made me kinda lonely.

 **lo-lo’s trash enby:** im right next to you

 **trash enby's lo-lo:** ok but if I ask you in front of virgil he’s gonna want to come too.

 **trash enby's lo-lo:** and I just wanna hang out with you.

 **trash enby's lo-lo:** would “:3” be appropriate?

 **lo-lo’s trash enby:** youre so damn cute logie

 **trash enby's lo-lo:** does that mean you do wanna come over?

 **lo-lo’s trash enby:** yes

 **lo-lo’s trash enby:** :3

“Ew, romance.”

For a minute Logan thought Virgil had been able to see their texts, but then realized he’d been looking at Remus’s eyes like a fool since they’d stopped texting. Remus seemingly did too.

“Shut up, Virgil.”

“My aro ass doesn’t wanna see y’all looking like your gonna ride off into the sunset together. Shoo. Be lovebirds elsewhere.”

Remus rolled their eyes and kissed Logan on the cheek before helping him back into his wheelchair to go to class.

God, he loved them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remus have a much needed conversation (mixed in with much fluff).

“That was my sheep!”

“Finders keepers.”

“You didn’t keep it, you killed it!”

Both were laughing, despite Remus’s dead sheep meat. They’d managed to get Logan interested in Minecraft, and now they played it any chance they could together. They’d built a shared house by a lake, possible dreams for their future, though neither of them would say it.

“Wait, Logan, I was mining-”

Logan was kissing Remus’s cheek as he stole the diamonds his partner had discovered, keeping him distracted enough. 

“Lo, my diamonds-”

Remus was crushed while trying to keep upright as they desperately attempted to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Logan toppled over on them, crossed over their chest and face to face with them. Remus was awkwardly laying down on the couch with their legs bent and feet holding on to the cushion, hoping not to fall.

“We’re dating and this is awkward.”

“Not if I kiss you, Re.”

Logan smiled and pressed his lips to his partner’s, practically feeling them melt from the affection. They wrapped their arms around him, holding him close and tight. Logan dropped his controller and dug his hands into Remus’s hair, soft and fluffy. They broke from the kiss and Remus nuzzled their head into Logan’s shoulder, who dug his head in their hair.

“You’re hair looks so fluffy for it to be so oily,” Logan said, muffled.

“It’s my specialty.”

Remus kissed Logan, but this time with the limit of how far their head would turn. It ended up being placed on his jaw, which soon became his nose as he turned his head, surprised. Logan rolled over, giving Remus a chance to sit up a little more and him to look in their eyes. He leaned up to kiss them back on the nose, which they scrunched at.

“You’re adorable.”

“I’m the trash enby.”

“Logan’s trash enby, remember? That means I get to call you adorable.”

“Lo-Lo’s trash enby.”

“I don’t care for silly nicknames, Remus.”

“Yes you do, you’re blushing.”

“I’ve been blushing this whole time!”

“See, you’re blushing more!”

Remus gave him another small kiss on the nose.

“You’re blushing more now.”

“Remus-”

“You’re so fucking cute when you’re flustered, Lo-Lo.”

Logan’s cheeks somehow went redder, seemingly prompting Remus to kiss them.

“How many times will you kiss me before I’m free?”

“Until I can’t kiss you anymore.”

Remus began to live up to that promise, changing position so they and Logan were both lying on the couch. They kissed his cheek quickly a few times before giving him a longer kiss on the lips.

They laid, faces so close, bodies sharing warmth.

“Yknow, the only reason I brush my teeth is for you.”

“I feel so loved, Remus. My partner is doing basic actions for a human just for me.”

Remus’s face fell.

“Lo, I think we need to talk about that. Basic human actions. Taking care of yourself.”

“Remus, it’s fine, I’m going to be fine now.”

They brought their hand up to his cheek, cupping it softly.

“We both know that’s not how it works.”

Logan didn’t have any other response than taking Remus’s hand and rubbing it, avoiding looking at their face.

“Lo, what can I do to help you?”

“I don’t want to be your burden,” he replied softly.

“You won’t be. And if you ever are, I’ll tell you ‘this is affecting my own mental health.’ We’ll work it out. But now, I _can_ help you, so I want to. I just need to know how.”

“You… being there for me is really helpful. I can forget for a little while and it brings me further from… the edge.”

“Why that day? Why did you decide to...”

“I guess it just stopped being life. When Virgil asked me why my leg was bleeding, I should’ve been scared. But I didn’t care. About anything. About my life.”

“Is now appropriate to give you a hug?”

“I could use one.”

It didn’t take much effort to move into a hugging position, and once they were there neither ever wanted to let go.

“What does it feel like? What drives you to that. Depression.”

“It feels like… well, I’ve seen it described a lot like a black dog, following you. I disagree. To me it’s like… these dark chains that tug at every inch of your being, exhausting you every day. Your arms, your legs, your mind, but most of all your heart. There’s just that neverending weight that you can revel in sometimes, even, but it’s crawling emptiness like a parasite just dragging you along. You begin to feel like you’re not even you, just a vessel for these black chains. And when it gets too much, death seems just as empty as you already are.”

Logan was surprised to hear a sob from Remus, and leaned back to see their face. He wiped away their tears but they shook their head.

“How do you live with that?”

“You don’t. It isn’t living.”

“How could my presence help with that at all?”

“Well, it does and it doesn’t. When you’re around, none of the weight is gone, the chains are still there, but I feel like you’re there, holding some up for me. That’s why it’s so easy to feel like I'm a burden. I feel like you’re sacrificing yourself to hold me up. I’ve managed this way for, what, four years already? Why should you-”

“Logan, you’ve felt this way for _four years?”_

“Oh. Yeah.”

“When I first met you, you felt like this? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. You should’ve told me.”

“...I was scared. But you did know, at least a little bit, right?”

“I guess. You had some obvious depressive episodes, but I didn’t know you actually wanted to- I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Should I kiss you?”

Logan sighed, closing his eyes as he did so.

“You really should.”

They did so, Logan’s eyes still shut. He held on to their hand, just glad to feel them there. When it was over, Remus kissed his cheek and set their head on his shoulder for him to lean against. They were nearly going to fall asleep like that when they were interrupted by Logan’s mother.

“Logan! Remus! It’s eight already, Remus has to go home!”

“Fuck.” 

They gazed, eyes just opened, at Logan’s half conscious face. They decided to cup his cheeks and kiss him awake.

“Hmm?”

“Your mother.”

“I bet we could fit in one more kiss, Re.”

“Hm. You complain about me calling you Lo-Lo but-”

They were interrupted by Logan’s lips meeting theirs for a moment.

“Shh. We don’t mention that.”

They both started chuckling softly, ignoring the second “Logan!” for a moment.

“It is time for you to go, though.”

Logan attempted to sit up, but found it more difficult than predicted.

“Oh. Right.”

“C’mon, I’ll help you.”

Remus helping him turned out to be carrying him bridal style and gently spinning around a few times before setting him in his wheelchair.

“Wow, you’re gonna spin me around when I have a medical balance issue?”

“You’ll be fine.”

Logan glanced at the abandoned controllers on the couch and Minecraft waiting for them to return.

“I take full responsibility for not playing Minecraft.”

“I’m not arguing. You stole my diamonds anyway, it was a lost cause.”

Remus and Logan found their way down the stairs somehow to be greeted by Logan’s mom.

“It’s 8:12 already! I’m not angry with you, but Remus has to get home. They live too far away for me to drive them back later than 8:30 or so. I’ll go get the keys, Remus, please get ready to leave.”

“Quick, before she comes back.”

Logan’s mother would approve of him dating Remus, but he still wasn’t out to her as asexual, so she’d likely be worried they would fuck or something. No more hanging out alone. Anyway, Remus considered it to be fun, having a secret relationship.

Remus leaned down and Logan kissed them sweetly and desperately. He needed it after talking about such heavy topics

“We should have a sleepover at my house this weekend. We could kiss all night, Lo.”

“What if your parents found out?”

“All the more interesting.”

“Re-”

“Well, are you ready to go?”

Logan’s mom had become a bit of a second mother to Remus, whose parents were as LGBTQphobic as they come. They couldn’t dream of coming out to them, so Logan’s family was what they had. 

Logan felt bad for being so selfish, but it meant he had an excuse to hang out with Remus more often.

Logan blew them a kiss as they waved goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmm? whats that? introducing a new ship?

“I wish I had a relationship like y’all’s.”

Janus slumped against Remus, head looking up at their face.

“No boys wanna date me. They probably don’t like my face. Am I too ugly?”

“Nah, Jan. You could date us. Whaddya think, Lo-Lo?”

“Oh yes, Remus. I’d _love_ to date someone who I’ve known since preschool and think of as a sibling.”

"Anyway, Janus, haven’t you been crushing on Roman since middle school?”

“Lo’s right. And for your information, it’s not one-sided.”

Janus got red in embarrassment, attempting to argue against this claim.

“I do not like him. Anyway, he’s bisexual… he probably wouldn’t wanna date me.”

“Bisexual has leeway. It isn't all boys and girls. And for the record, he’s told me he thinks you’re cute. He thinks your eyes are hot.”

“Really? Wait, no! Fuck you, Remus.” His cheeks burned red as he swept his coat up from the bench, seemingly with plans to return to his table. Remus picked up their phone and quickly began texting Roman.

 **chaos twin:** janus admitted to having a crush on you

“Remus? _**REMUS!”**_

Janus snatched the phone from them and attempted to delete it, but failed before Roman texted back.

 **princey twin:** WAIT WHAT

 **princey twin:** JANUS

 **princey twin:** AS IN BEAUTIFUL ANGEL JANUS

 **princey twin:** DEAR GOD I HOPE YOUR NOT FUCKING WITH ME

Janus glanced over to where Roman sat. He was staring at his phone, curled up in the corner, and blushing. A lot.

 **princey twin:** remus are you fucking with me?

 **chaos twin:** theyre not

 **princey twin:** who’s this

 **chaos twin:** ,,not remus

**chaos twin:** that was janus 

**princey twin:** WAIT DID YOU TELL THEM I LIKED THEM

 **princey twin:** _REMUS_

Janus stared at Remus, looking between their face and their phone slowly.

“Fuck you.”

“You can’t be angry at me, you have a chance for a date.”

“I’m not going to be happy, if that’s what you want.”

“You’ll thank me later.”

Virgil had been watching, giggling throughout, exchanging glances with Logan. Soon after, the group had to head back to class, but lunch was not forgotten by any means. Janus and Roman were glancing at each other as often as possible, hoping the other wasn’t looking back. They met eyes quite a few times.

“Hey _Lo-Lo.”_

It wasn’t Remus.

He turned his head in the hall to see a tall senior, one of the annoying ones. By annoying, a jerk.

"You and your _boyfriend_ gonna sob together? Gonna pout about how dumb your jump was? Bet you did it for attention. But, oh, look, you’ve got yourself in a wheelchair now and nobody cares.”

“Don’t misgender them.”

“Oh, that’s a fucking _man._ Don’t let him lie to himself.”

“C’mon, Logan. Let’s not deal with him.”

“Just gonna run away? My bad, roll.”

He sneered as Remus and Logan headed to English.

“I’m sorry, Remus. If I didn’t, no if I’d succeeded none of this would happen.”

“Lo, no. He just misgendered me! I should be apologizing to you, for letting him tell you that. And you once told me that whenever someone does something for attention, they do it for a reason. Maybe it’s selfish, but it’s often ‘cause they need it. You need it, love.”

They took Logan’s hand, warm hands comforting him.

“Thanks.”

During class, Logan rested his head on Remus’s shoulder, watching Janus and Roman trade looks.

“You could make a drinking game out of this. ‘How many times do they happen to look at each other at the same time.’”

“Nah, you’d be dead before the end of class.”

“We need to get them to go on a date.”

Remus turned their head away from the front of class to look at their boyfriend.

“Bet.”

“Operation…?”

“Ooh, an operation. Though probably not one on their insides. Operation… hmm. What’s one of Janus’s nicknames?”

“Sarcasm, Snakeboy, Deceit-”

“Operation Roceit, Logan.”

“We’re going with their ship name, are we?”

“You’ve gotta admit, it’s pretty perfect.”

“My partner, the absolute genius.”

“Nah, that’s you. I’m the dumbass of the relationship.”

“If you insist.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the week's nearly over!

“The week’s almost over, babe. We won’t have to deal with them anymore, okay? And we’ll get to hang out so much this weekend. We’ll get through today.”

Remus was helping. Everything was helping. Besides… people. Logan would soon get his physical therapy, mental therapy wasn’t going that well, but he had it. He didn’t tell his therapist how much he was still cutting, but it was getting better. He had his friends as well. It felt nice to finally have a support system.

It was getting better. Overall.

People would still make fun of him and his partner. Some would explicitly tell him he’s a failure. He failed at dying. Thank God he wasn’t alone, or he would have attempted again by now. Remus was helping convince him that they were the dumbasses, and their insults to Remus helped him believe that. Remus was an amazing human being, and anyone who told them they were invalid must not be telling the truth.

He loved them.

During class, he paid attention. Mostly. Doesn’t matter, he already knows it and can study when he gets home. Remus is just so pretty. For someone who despises school, they participated often, probably to keep themself entertained. They were on all the teachers’ good sides, and had inside jokes for nearly every class. That was part of what Logan loved most about them. They talked to people, had friends, convinced people to hear them out, no matter how crazy their ideas were.

He tugged on their turtleneck crop top until they leaned over enough for him to whisper to them.

“Pretty.”

“Me?”

He kissed their cheek.

“Mhm.”

Logan leaned against them, holding their arm and actually listening to the teacher. He should have paid attention.

_Fuck._

Why do tiny little things make him feel like shit?

Soon, lunch came, though, and since Virgil was absent that day, Logan and Remus would have the table to themselves. Logan had arrived before them, and so was passing the time by reading The Chronicles of Narnia for the millionth time.

He looked so graceful, even in the harsh lights of the lunchroom. Strands of his hair falling over his face, curling ever so slightly at the end. The way he held his cheek up, the other hand resting gently on the page. The slight smile on his face and glitter in his eyes, his glasses slowly slipping down his nose. Remus loved him.

They scooted in beside him, wrapping their arms around his torso, resting their chin on his shoulder. He flinched and sucked in his stomach, pulling away from them.

“Lo-Lo?”

“Sorry- I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay! What happened?”

Logan partially didn’t want to tell them, but truth was part of healing. And their face was beautiful and worried.

“I- um. I,” his voice got quiet, “cut.”

Remus took the hem of his shirt gently and looked to Logan for approval. He nodded slightly, and they pulled it up, careful to block the sight with their body. What Logan saw was sickly beautiful, what Remus saw was painful and sad. All they wanted to do was kiss him and tell him he was loved, he wasn’t alone, the horrible things people say are lies.

“We’ll clean them tonight.”

They kissed him, resolving to hold his back. He draped his arm around them, and continued reading.

“You’re really pretty too.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. So pretty you could be taxidermy.”

“Should’ve known that would come.”

“Just me being Lo-Lo’s trash enby. Although I would prefer you alive.”

“Really?”

“You’re my boyfriend, of course.”

“I’m not Prince Caspian, though,” he said, gesturing to the book, “so how good could I be?”

“I’m sure you’re prettier than him. And more exist-y. Anyway, he’s probably pretty straight.”

“Nah, Caspian’s the gayest of them all.”

“Still prefer you.”

Remus proceeded to assault Logan with kisses, tugging his neck until he couldn’t see the book anymore. At that point, he cared more about the soft face kissing him anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepover day (finally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit longer, so it took a little while to post. not sure if anyone is actually regularly reading it, but at least i'm having fun writing

“The best thing about homophobes is they don’t think their child’s gay unless they tell them.”

Remus and Logan were sitting on the floor of Remus’s bedroom, playing Speed. Logan was a master at card games, but he seemed to be being beaten.

“Last card, last card!”

They threw their hands up triumphantly as they placed a nine onto an eight Logan had just put down.

“Play again?”

“Re, you’ve beaten me like, six times so far. I’m not gonna win.”

“Mmm, fair.”

Remus put the cards together and pulled Logan over to the bed and close to them, sitting against it. He leaned against them, making himself shorter than them with how scrunched up he was. 

“I’m terrible at cards.”

“Babe, the only card game I’ve beaten you in is Speed.”

“I guess. And, it’s only cards.”

“Yeah.”

He looked down, snuggling closer and closing his eyes. Remus held him by his torso, squishing him with his arms. Logan smiled, but it then turned into a frown as he began to sing, quietly.

_“Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I’m tired and I, I want to go to bed… don’t feel bad for me, I want you to know… deep in the cell of my heart, I’ll feel so glad to go…”_

“Lo?”

Logan hadn’t even realized he’d been singing.

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh, was I- sorry.”

“It’s okay,” they said, rubbing his shoulder. They had an idea and spoke again.

“Hey, what time is it?”

Logan checked his watch.

“12:13.”

“Perfect.”

They brought him and his wheelchair down the stairs with some difficulty, into the kitchen. They opened the freezer, digging through frozen goods until they found what they were looking for. They pulled out two tubs of ice cream, mint chocolate chip and strawberry. 

“Whaddya think, Logie?”

“Either’s fine with me. Are you even allowed to have this?”

“Not really. How ‘bout both?”

Logan chuckled and rolled to the table, soft light illuminating his face.

Remus scooped two bowls and sat down across from their boyfriend.

“You really are beautiful, love.”

“I’d say the same about you, Remus, but you are mixing mint chip and strawberry ice cream.”

“Don’t judge my tastes.”

They continued eating their disturbing mixture.

Logan chuckled randomly, looking at his partner.

“What?”

“I was wrong. Even with strawberry and mint chocolate chip mixed together smeared across your face, you still manage to be gorgeous.”

Remus’s cheeks went pink, much like the chunks of strawberry still showing their color.

“You never know, mint chocolate strawberry could be the next big thing.”

Logan chuckled, welcoming a temporary silence. He watched his partner eat ice cream with their tiny spoon, seemingly attempting to get the hiccups. They slowed down and stopped for a moment.

“When we’re done, Lo,” they began, “I think we should clean up those… cuts. Will that be okay?”

It still surprised him to hear someone mention it outright.

“Yeah. Probably. I haven’t actually cleaned any cuts in months, it’d probably be good to do that. Especially today. Today wasn’t… the best.”

“I’ll brush my teeth so I can kiss you.”

Logan smiled slightly, reaching across the table to take their hand.

“If you never brushed your teeth again I’d still kiss you. But please do.”

“I can do what I wish with this knowledge.”

The pair finished eating and Remus made a point to wash the dishes, for even if they were not a clean person by any stretch of the imagination, they doubt their parents would react well to find empty bowls of something their kid wasn’t supposed to have.

“C’mon, the bathroom’s this way.”

They led him into the small bathroom lit unnaturally with LEDs and retrieved a washcloth along with a few other medical supplies.

“Um, how do you want to- if you could take your shirt off that’d make it easier. You don’t have to, obviously,”

“No, I… I probably should.”

He took a breath and pulled up his shirt to reveal the cuts on his stomach, and hesitated before pulling it over, past his arms. To Remus’s surprise, they were also spattered in red marks just as fresh as the ones on his stomach.

“Lo-”

“Yeah, I haven't been doing as good as I said I am. I’m sorry, Remus.”

“No, it’s okay, I’m glad you showed me. Can I?” They gestured to his cuts with the rag.

He nodded, and Remus went to work. They poured warm water and rubbed some soap into the washcloth, taking gently to the dried blood, stopping whenever he winced and waited for a few moments. 

“Yknow,” Logan began, “it’s such an odd feeling. Having my arms and stomach showing. They’ve barely felt air except for when I’m… cutting, and especially with another person here…”

“Do you need me to stop?”

“Oh no, kind of the opposite. I feel comfortable with you. I’m glad there’s someone I can show without worry. I got so tired of never being able to hug you properly, too.”

“Oh my god, when I hugged you today, was it hurting you? Did it before?”

“Uh, I mean… yeah. But that was my fault. I mean, only the tighter hugs. The soft ones are nice.”

“I’ll give you the softest hugs every single day, love.”

“Mmm… I’m hoping I get one today.”

“When we’re done.”

They moved on to gently washing his arms, still being as careful as possible. Logan kissed Remus on the cheek.

“I’m trying to clean your cuts, you can’t just go around kissing me!”

“Mmm, but I can.” He kissed them on the lips this time, making them stumble backwards into the tub. Both began laughing as Remus returned to Logan’s wheelchair before realizing how loud they were.

“Shh,” Logan said, silencing them with a kiss, “we’re going to wake someone up.”

“I guess you’re right. I need to finish, anyway.”

Remus returned to washing Logan’s last arm, then rinsing his arms under the tub’s tap and his stomach with the washcloth.

They wrapped his arms with gauze and covered his stomach in it. He again kissed them until they blushed red and were reduced to the equivalent of a gay puddle. They looked to the closed toilet for a chair, but decided it was rather uncomfortable.

“I could always sit on your lap.”

Logan immediately looked down, anxiety showing in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Re,” he sounded as if he were on the brink of tears, ”it's just… normal. I don’t know how to stop. I swear I’m getting better-”

“Lo, it’s okay. Obviously I don’t want you to hurt yourself, but it’s _okay_ if it’s hard. Though, judging on what you’ve showed me and told me- and if you did it on your legs as well- I think you need more help than you’re getting. Or- letting yourself get. I’m proud of you for trying. We’ll clean these up, and whenever you feel like you need to cut, tell me. Please.”

“I’ll- I’ll try.”

Logan rolled up his pants so Remus could treat those less serious wounds, and soon they were clean and covered in gauze as well.

He put his shirt back on and they returned to Remus’s bedroom. Remus picked up their boyfriend so they could sit on the bed together, Logan lying back to gaze at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Remus cuddled up to him, head resting on his chest.

“Actually, Remus, could I-”

He, with his partner’s assistance, sat up and began to pull off his shirt again, to Remus’s surprise. When he had, he guided his partner’s arms up so he could hug them around the middle. 

“I haven’t really… properly touched anyone in too long.”

They hugged him back, making sure to avoid applying too much pressure. Logan let out a short sob, squeezing tighter and burying his head into their shoulder. He held on as if he was never going to let go.

“I love you, Remus. Thank you… for everything.”

“Of course, Lo-Lo.”

Logan nearly crumbled from the nickname, laughing and crying and kissing them.

“You do like it!”

“No- it’s dumb!”

“Exactly, love.”

“Re, don’t, don’t make me flustered-”

“That’s my job, babe. Fluster you and kiss your pretty face.”

“Re- you can’t-”

“But I can. Just like you can.”

Logan laughed, hands covering his face in a failed attempt to distract from his red cheeks. Remus went on kissing him, particularly on the nose.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“No I’m not!”

Remus leaned towards Logan, holding him with both arms and kissing his cheeks. Both fell over, laughing, Logan facing the plastic stars again. Remus’s head had fallen on Logan’s shoulder. After their laughter had subsided, they kept laying there, looking at the ceiling together.

Remus’s ears pricked up and they looked towards the door. Sure enough, it was footsteps. Logan heard it too, and pushed himself off the bed. He landed on pillows Remus had set out for him, which muffled the sound. Remus straightened themselves parallel to the bed, turning off the lamp. 

Both were silent as whoever it was passing by approached, slowed, then continued at their original pace. Logan reached out his hand towards Remus, who took it and let it hang off the bed. Both blushed slightly, though neither could see.

“See? More fun this way, Lo.”

“If you call being scared your partner’s gonna get kicked out of their house fun, then sure.”

Remus rolled their eyes and helped Logan back onto their bed, laying the right way with him this time. They pulled the comforter over both of them, holding their boyfriend around his neck.

“This okay?”

Logan responded by pulling the comforter over their heads and wrapping his arms around them, kissing them in the pitch black. It was incredibly warm, but not in the uncomfortable or sweaty sense.

“I suppose it is, then.”

“I should probably leave, though.”

“You don’t _have_ to, babe.”

“What if someone found us?”

“It’s the weekend. I wake up before my parents. They never come in my room anyway.”

“You’re sure?”

“Well, I’m not letting you go, so yes.”

They fell asleep that way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning and monumental moments in a relationship :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this chapter taking so long, despite being relatively short. i had some trouble starting it, blame procrastination.

“I don’t wanna get up.”

“We have to, Re.”

“You’re so warm.”

Did he just...

Did he just sleep in the same bed with his partner for the first time?

He smiled and shimmied into his wheelchair, pulling the covers off of his partner, trying to get them up as well.

“Come back. I’ll murder your guinea pig.”

“No threats, especially ones you won’t go through with. You love Bin-Bin. Despite his dumb name.”

“Insulting me now?” They finally willed themself to stand up, kicking their legs over the side of the bed and trapping Logan in a hug before he could finish putting his shirt fully back on.

“No shirt until you apologize.”

“You just want me shirtless.”

“I still stand by the name Cannibal.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry for insulting the name Bin-Bin. Cannibal is far worse.”

“Hey!”

“I apologized, let me have my shirt!”

They fought over shirt and no shirt until Logan was able to pull it over his torso. They ended up laughing as Remus wheeled their boyfriend out into the hall, placing their hand on his shoulder tenderly.

“What are you two boys doing?”

_Boys._

The word stung as Remus dropped their hand from their boyfriend’s shoulder.

“My son better not be in a relationship with you, Logan.”

“I told you, Mom, I have a girlfriend!”

“And I’ve yet to meet her.”

“She’ll be over soon, I promise.”

Remus sighed as she left, leaning against the wall.

“Is she always so suspicious?”

“Ever since I talked about not hating gay people. One time. She probably had a bad day yesterday, though. She’s usually at least a little more chill.”

“I’m sorry, Remus.”

“I’d give her a nice, big dick to wear for a day if I could. See how she feels.”

“You’re so wonderful, darling. And I’m so sorry I made her think-”

“Lo?” Remus began to smile, wide and genuine, “did you just call me a pet name?”

Logan’s cheeks burned, looking up at his partner’s pretty face.

“I- um, pet names aren’t my-”

“You did, Lo-Lo! You called me darling!”

“I, well, I guess I did.” Logan couldn’t help but smile and blush.

“I will remember this moment forever.”

“I- you don’t need to do that,” he thought for a moment, then grinned through his red cheeks, “love.”

“Oh my gosh.”

Now both of them were blushing, but Logan more so as Remus was bending down and kissing his face all over.

“What if your mom comes back?”

“You. Called. Me. Love.”

“It’s not that big of a deal!”

“Yes it is! Our super serious nerd has given me not one, but two pet names!”

“Your mother’s calling us for breakfast.”

“I’m not forgetting this moment.”

Their blushes subsided as Remus brought Logan down the stairs back into the kitchen. Likely the only reason Logan could come over after his attempt was because Remus had claimed it’d been an accident. Their mother and father would have deemed him ‘a bad influence’ and that would have been the end of their friendship (as far as their parents would’ve known). 

“How does bacon, eggs and toast sound?”

Remus and Logan thanked her for the meal, stealing short glances at each other when she wasn’t looking. Logan supposed it was a bit fun, having a secret relationship. Less fun to see his partner repeatedly misgendered, but it did bring a bit of uncertainty.

Was that good?

Logan’s thoughts were interrupted as food was placed in front of him. Remus’s father called a goodbye to the group of them, heading off to his job.

“Your mother was going to pick you up, Logan?”

He wished he could spend the day in the city like he and his partner used to whenever they had a sleepover. Now, it would be too inconvenient. He wished none of this had happened. He supposed that was better than wishing he’d succeeded.

“Yes. She should be here in an hour or so.”

After breakfast, Remus and Logan played Minecraft with the time they had left. Logan paid back Remus’s sheep and diamonds as an apology, but made sure to kiss them an adequate amount anyway.

Both were disappointed when his mom arrived, but made a pact to text the rest of the day, along with a plan for tomorrow.

It would be Operation Roceit, stage two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took wayyy too long, sorry about that. I finally updated this, though! It's a lot of dialogue and it's not very good (I didn't even look over it, I'm just glad it's done) but it was fun to write, once I got to the fun part. Hope you enjoy!

Class was dull, the teacher boring an already uninteresting topic. Remus and Logan paid attention as much as they had to.

“Do we even need to do anything? They already know they like each other.”

“Trust me, my brother isn’t going to ask them out easily. We need to get Janus to do it.”

“Every time I’ve talked to them about it, they get pretty defensive.”

“We could invite them both somewhere and leave them alone together.”

“Not sure Roman’s smart enough not to run away.”

“We could always play truth or dare with one of them until they pick dare. Roman never goes back on a dare.”

“Remus… that is the most childish way to get them to go on a date. Let’s do it.”

Remus grinned their most adorable grin.

 **chaos twin:** virgil wanna join in on our scheme

 **aro emo:** depends what it is

 **chaos twin:** we’re gonna get roman or janus to ask each other out

 **aro emo:** i dont really care

 **aro emo:** but it sounds fun

 **chaos twin:** just play truth or dare with us after school

 **aro emo:** ,,,truth or dare

 **chaos twin:** itll work, we're gonna dare one of them to ask the other out

“The plan is, we go to your house, invite them over, make popcorn, and when they get there we watch something like a movie, and once it’s pretty late we play truth or dare. They’ll be tired and incoherent and won’t think about their decisions.” 

They headed towards Logan’s house, Remus pushing him so he didn’t have to use his arms so much.

“Is the popcorn a necessary addition? It’s very unhealthy.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Also, Janus has not picked truth once in his life. I don’t think we’ll have a problem with daring him.”

“He’s good at talking his way out of stuff, though. I think Roman’s the better option. That also means we’ll get to play for longer before he throws a tantrum about our dare or Janus takes it.”

Remus kicked their shoes off when they got to Logan’s house, waving to their boyfriend’s mom as they hopped inside. 

“Should I contact them now?”

Remus nodded and he sent three quick messages to Roman, Janus, and Virgil before following them inside. They pulled him into a mock-dance, spinning his wheelchair.

“We might actually get to dance someday.”

“Oh my gosh, have I never danced with you? That’ll be the first thing you have to do when you can. It’s law.”

“I’ll do it even if it actually isn’t.”

“Has physical therapy started?”

“Just this week. It’s a relief.”

Remus grinned, taking the popcorn from the cupboard and putting it in the machine. He bent down and hugged Logan from behind, head resting on his shoulder.

“I love being taller than you.”

“You’re not taller than me, I’m just sitting down.”

“I’m taller than you.”

Logan conceded for the sake of avoiding an argument, and soon there was a knock at the door. Remus answered it, welcoming their brother with a tight hug. Janus followed behind them, joining Logan in the kitchen.

“Remus tried to kill me, Logan.”

“You’re fine.”

“I’m emotionally wounded.”

“Go upstairs, bro. We’ll bring the popcorn.”

“I’m bringing the popcorn.”

Janus took the bowl, putting a piece of it in his mouth. He practically dragged Roman up with him by the wrist, leaving Remus to help Logan upstairs.

When they got upstairs, Janus was hoarding the popcorn as Roman tried desperately to grab some. He was whining like he did, Janus reveling in the length of his arms.

“Jan, share.”

“Nah.”

“Don’t forget I have the power to run you over.”

Remus nodded in agreement with their boyfriend, sticking their hand in the bowl to grab a handful. They gave half of it to Logan, offering their brother a single piece.

“Hey!”

“You gotta get it on your own.”

“You gave Logan some!”

“That’s ‘cause I love him.”

“Wow, you just don’t love me? I’m your brother.”

“No, I don’t care about you.”

Roman looked offended, Janus offering him some popcorn to shut him up. He grumbled as he munched. Soon, Virgil arrived, stealing the popcorn first thing.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Remus said they wanted to play Truth or Dare, I mean, what are we, twe-”

“Oh my gosh, Truth or Dare?”

Roman grinned at Remus, immediately ecstatic about this news.

“Well, I guess we’re playing Truth or Dare.”

“Don’t disrespect Truth or Dare, Virgil.”

Janus leaned into his position next to Roman until it was enough to make him blush. Remus sat in front of Logan on the floor, Virgil in between them and Janus.

“In honor of the offense I’ve taken for Truth or Dare, Virgil. Truth or Dare?”

“Wow, Remus. Truth.”

“What’s the most illegal thing you’ve done?”

“Now _you’re_ the one disrespecting Truth or Dare! You’re not even playing it right!”

“Answer the question.”

“Fine. I stole some greenbeans once from the produce section.”

“That’s it?”

“I’m paranoid about getting caught, okay? Anyway, you’re the person that wouldn’t do anything legally if you didn’t have to, Janus.”

“There’s not enough illegal things in this world.”

“How about Logan. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Wow, boring. What’s the most illegal thing you’ve done?”

“Hmm… that’s between me and Remus.”

“You have to answer the question!”

“I’ve done graffiti before.”

“Seriously?”

“Janus asked us to write ‘fuck the government.’”

“Haven’t they done that themselves a million times?”

“I have.”

“Janus, then.”

“Truth.”

Roman grumbled. “One of you better pick dare soon.”

“Truth?!”

“Mhm.”

“I have _never_ seen you pick truth before.”

“Well, maybe I wanted to change things up.”

_Do they know?_

“...Okay. How about... Have you committed arson yet?”

“...Maybe.”

“What do you mean _‘yet?’”_

“Oh, has Janus not told you that ‘commit as many crimes as possible’ is their entire bucket list?”

“How do you not know this about me, Virgil?”

Virgil’s face was getting more and more bewildered as the game went on. 

“So, Roman, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare. Because you cowards won’t choose it.”

“Dare?” Janus moved closer to the couch, looking up at Roman, smiling. “I dare you to go on a date with me.”

Roman blushed hard before composing himself.

“When?”

“Saturday, eleven.”

“Where?”

“Stables. I’ll pay.”

“Horseback riding? Isn’t that expensive?”

“I have ways of acquiring money.”

Virgil would have asked about those ways, but all of them were speechless.

“What? You think I wouldn’t find out that you’re trying to dare me into asking Roman out? Virgil isn’t exactly the best at hiding his phone.”

“Wow, Virgil.”

“I mean, does it matter, Remus? They asked him out anyway.”

“Hey, you’re right. Even if we didn’t dare you, it was still us that got you to do it.”

Janus realized his mistake, blushing in embarrassment.

“Well, I’ll probably end up with a boyfriend anyway.”

“Does this mean Operation Roceit is complete, Remus?”

“I’d say so.”

_“Operation Roceit?!?"_


End file.
